Yandere Sakura
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are at a new high school and from just one meeting on their first day, they are already in trouble. T to be on safe side.
1. Prologe

Card Captor Sakura x Yandere simulator crossover

Prologe

Sakura couldn't believe her first day of school She and Tomoyo were transferred to a new school.

Tomoyo's mother had thought about doing this for a while and was set on it.

The only thing was, Sakura couldn't live her life without her best friend.

Even if Syaoran was gone and they were still enemies despite her being the card Captor, she had to have one person.

"You really didn't have to come with." Tomoyo said.

"Of course I do. Your my best friend. I'm not leaving you." Sakura said.

Suddenly Sakura bumped into a boy.

"Oops. So sorry. Are you okay?" He asked.

Sakura was stunned. And also a little freaked. She didn't take his hand. She was getting a dark vibe.

"I'm fine. I was the one who wasn't looking." She said quickly.

The boy smiled. "Good to hear your alright." He said.

"Senpai!" Called a girls voice.

"I got to go." He said. "It's nice meeting you." He said and was off.

Sakura felt Tomoyo's hand. Something was WAY off about this place.

"You okay Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I think we need to keep a low profile." She said.

The girls went into the school. Running into a girl who looked quite pissed.

"Look here little missy! If you think you can take Senpai away from me your dead wrong." She said. Dragging out the dead part of it.

"Got it." Tomoyo said and pulled Sakura into their classroom.

"What on earth is going on?" Tomoyo asked.

"I think every girl is crazy about this senpai guy." Sakura said.

"The guy you met? But he seems nice. He's probably like that with everyone." Tomoyo said

"I think everyone is taking it too far." Sakura said.

"Class we are starting. Where on earth is-"

"I'm here!" A girl comes running through the door.

"Yue Yuki. Have a seat and we can get started." Said the teacher.

That girl sat next to Sakura while Tomoyo was behind the other girl."I'm Yue."

"I'm Sakura. And that's my cousin Tomoyo and best friend." Sakura said.

"I heard about you. You ran into Senpai." She said.

So this was the dark vibe Sakura had been feeling. Well it wasn't as bad as all the other dark vibes she's been feeling.

"I don't kow what has been said. But I will be clear. I'm not intrested in him. I sort of...already...have someone I like." Sakura said.

Yue smiled. "Is that so? Well I think we'll be great friends then." She said.

"Why does everyone call him Senpai?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because he's the most popular, handsome, and everything kind of guy. He's the number one man." Yue explained.

"Other girls could go on and on, but I've known him all my life. I know what he's like."

Sakura smiled. "Good. Maybe he'll see you over all the girls." Sakura said.

This was only the first day. Later on in the year or week. Sakura and Tomoyo would see Yue for who she really was.

End it here.

First try at this.

How'd I do?


	2. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura x Yandere simulator crossover

Chapter 1

After a week of being in this school, Sakura has learned that the boy every single girl called Senpai, his real name is Taro Yamada.

All the girls kept on staring at her as Taro would come up and talk to her every morning at school.

It's only as they arrive. So, he's mostly quiet around her.

He talks to his friends. And Sakura is with Yue and Tomoyo.

Yue Yuki is a rich girl so, it's how she made it into the school. And she's friendly with the two of them. But she's also a Senpai worshiper of the sort. She's more of a quiet distant stalker.

But as long as Sakura and Tomoyo hang with her, none of the other girls try anything.

However, there was still one other problem. And that was Ayano Aishi. She's keeping her distant from everyone in school. She's like the anti-social type.

Sakura sees her around and sometimes Tomoyo attempts to talk to her. But all she does is runs away.

"So, how are you this morning?" Taro asks as Sakura enters the school gate.

"I'm fine." Sakura rolls her eyes. Hoping no one tries to go after her.

"I haven't been able to talk to you in a while."

"Yes. Well, school can do that to you." Sakura chuckled lightly.

"Are you ready for the quiz?" He asks.

"Quiz? You mean test. We have a history test."

"No. It's a quiz. We can't have tests this early." Taro said.

Sakura wanted so badly to end her suffering. Talking with him is like signing her death bed. Or carving her grave stone.

All the girls glared at her as she put her shoes away.

This sucked.

"Sakura!" Yue called. "We're going to be late!" She shouted.

"I'll see you later." Sakura said quickly and ran to Yue.

The two ran till they got in the class room and sat down. "Thanks. I can't keep having all these girls giving me the death stare." Sakura sighed.

"I know. But as long as you have me, I'll be here to protect you. As long as you-"

"I know. Stay away from Senpai. Taro is is name. Just call him by that." Sakura mumbled a little.

"Exactly!" Yue smiled.

Class was interesting. It wasn't one of the normal classes you'd be taught in high school.

After class Tomoyo, Yue, and Sakura headed out to the courtyard.

Girls were giggling in one corner and at the center, was Taro and the guys.

"Let's sit over here." Yue said.

Sakura followed her till they were on the opposite corner of the group of girls.

"I wish we could sit with them. Talking to more people." Tomoyo said.

"You can." Yue said.

Which Tomoyo just smiled. "I would never leave you two." She said.

Sakura loved her cousin/best friend.

"So, have you been hearing the rumors?" A girl asked a little too loudly.

Yue smirked.

"About the crazy student who's been blackmailing all the girls? Yeah. Is it all because of Senpai?"

"I have no idea."

"I bet it does. No blackmail is going to keep me from getting Senpai." One of the girls snapped.

Sakura sighed. "I wonder who this person is?" Tomoyo asked.

"A crazy physio." Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura! Rude." Tomoyo snapped.

Sakura didn't understand the big deal about Taro. But maybe it's because she has her heart on Syaoran still.

And Tomoyo knew it. "If they feel like he's the one for him, then they can try to impress him. And if not, their loss." Tomoyo explained.

"But this is every single girl in the school." Yue said.

"Well, a heard that a few of the boys actually, "help" the girls get information on Taro but are really doing what they can to get closer to the girl that THEY like." Tomoyo said.

Yue smiled. "Then, they could change their minds." Yue said.

"I'm going to do it!" Shouted one of the girls.

"You are not."

"I am! I'm going to meet him at the SAKURA tree, and tell him how I feel!" One of the girls spoke.

Sakura guessed by the voice it was one of the seniors. She didn't know every single name but she guessed the class of everyone.

As the red haired girl walked away she talked to Taro.

"Hey. Can you meet me at the SAKURA tree after school?"

Sakura could hear a sigh in his breath, but he smiled and agreed. "Sure." Taro said.

The red haired girl nodded then walked away. "Vikki Seiya. She and her sister are royal rich pains in the butts. I don't blame Senpai for agreeing just to get them to leave him alone." Yue said. "Her sister is, Ava Seiya. She's in our class." Yue explained seeing as Sakura didn't understand.

However, just as Yue explained this, a body landed right in the water fountain of the court yard.

Screams came from everywhere. A teacher was rushing outside with Vikki behind her.

"NO! AVA!"

Well, if that's Ava, who killed her?

Sakura didn't like this.

"Head to your class rooms now!" The teacher said.

Sakura looked up, no one was up there and yet, it was like she was being watched.

"Are you okay?" taro ran over and touched Sakura's shoulder.

Looking right in the direction of an angry Vikki, Sakura felt like this day just couldn't get worse.

"I'm fine." Sakura shoved his hand away and ran to meet Tomoyo.

"I think someone is pissed." Sakura whispered.

"At you?" Tomoyo asked.

"No. In general. At every girl who wants Taro. This just got too real. We need to pray that we aren't next." Sakura said.

She hasn't been sensing any evil presence. So, how did she not see THAT coming from an inch away?

"Who ever is after the girls, anyone could be target." Tomoyo said.

"As long as their after Taro." Sakura added.

But right now, the dealing of the Seiya sisters was on Sakura's mind. Not really who this killer is.

End of Ch.1

I know it's been forever. And I'm sorry about that. i'm trying to work on many different things and getting as much info. on the game as possible. Thanks to YouTubers who play this game, and to Wiki.

Hope this next chapter is good.


	3. Chapter 2

Card Captor Sakura x Yandere simulator crossover

Chapter 2

So, as the police were on their way the teachers continued classes, but as long as we had another teacher or a senior with us, we could leave the room.

Which was sad for Sakura and Tomoyo.

Yue wasn't happy either but she was glad Taro was around for her too stare at.

Sakura just wasn't happy at all with everything. Half of the girls all looked at each other.

Was everyone suspicious, of each other.

Thinking it was all about Taro. Hopefully, things would clear up.

"Sakura. You okay?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't like this. I wish this whole thing would blow over." She said.

Then Ava's sister came in. Vikki stared at Sakura and Tomoyo. Glaring.

Sakura swallowed hard. She really didn't like this.

"Yo!" Shouted a voice. "Jordan." Sakura said.

Jordan was one of the few American-Japan students.

Jordan moved to Japan back a few years ago.

He has been a friend to Sakura and Tomoyo for a while now. And Sakura loved it.

"Hey. I missed you two. Sorry about Ava. How are you?" He asked.

"We're fine." Tomoyo said.

"Sure. But Vikki..." Sakura saw her no longer staring over in their direction.

"Yeah. She's really upset and angry. Let's hope the police get here sooner. Catch this guy." Jordan said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Shouted a voice suddenly. It was outside the classroom.

Sakura slowly left her desk to hear who this was.

"I can't believe...Jose!" Sakura was shocked when she saw Jose, a junior and with Ayano.

"Sorry. But...She didn't love me BACK!" Jose said.

This was new. What were they talking about? Ava? She didn't love him? What? Who did he like?

Before Ayano said anything she saw Sakura around the corner and pulled Jose away.

"That was weird." She said.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Jose was talking to Ayano. He mentioned someone mot loving him back and he had to..." Sakura said is all out loud.

"You don't think-"

"Sakura. I know Jose. He's no killer. I have other friends. And I will tell you now, him and two other people would never do such a thing. But him and Ayano? That's news to me." Jordan spoke.

"Okay. Then...who does Jose like? Who does he like that would break his heart by not liking him back?" Sakura asked.

Jordan thought about. Scratching his head, He thin thought about it. "Vikki. He mentioned a crush on her. But then there is...There is one other person but she's not in school today." Jordan said.

"Who?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know her name. I do know what she looks like. And that she and Jose are in the cooking club."

Which, Sakura was in with him. "Yes. I can find out. I'm also in that club."

"I'm in Garden club and they have many rumors and gossip. I'll see what I can "dig" up." Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and Jordan groaned.

Yue walked over giggling. "What are we talking about?" She asked.

The police came soon after.

They thought it best to interview them when we are all in our clubs.

Most of them did have clubs, but not everyone.

Sakura was with Jose and Aba, and no, he's not a girl.

"So, who is missing from the club?" The officer asked.

"Three. Sora, Lara, and one other, I don't remember his name." Jose explained.

Lara must be her then. She's one of the few girls in the club.

"Thanks." The officer said.

Sakura breathed as he left. "So, what do we do?" Aba asked.

"I have no idea. With Ava dead, who knows what will happen next. Hopefully they find out what happened." Jose said.

"Me too. Her sister has been giving he death glares all day." Sakura said.

"Vikki? Really/" Jose seemed shocked. "It might just be over the facts of Taro hanging around me in the morning. But she keeps staring at me." Sakura explained.

"Wow. Vikki is a crazy girl sure, but death threats aren't her style." Aba said.

"Where are the other three anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Lara is on vacation I think. Sora is sick. And the third...I really don't know." Jose says.

"Okay. I'll ask around." Sakura said.

As she did, the third was a girl names Jess, who was a close friend with Jordan and her neighbor.

Once that was all over the police watched as everyone left the school grounds.

"How did you do?" Tomoyo asked.

"Fine. Only three of us weren't here. What about you?" Sakura asked.

"One. And he's out because of his mother. Don't know why. I mentioned him possibly being abused or something." Tomoyo said.

"I can't wait to get home." Yue said.

"How was art club?" Sakura asked.

"Fine. Nothing good. The cops are one big push over." Yue said.

Suddenly there was a scream.

One girl was pointing back on the front of the building.

All three girls turned.

**Be come one of US!**

The first line said in blood. And the hanging body of another student was there covering another line.

**ALL FOR SEMPAI**

Sakura wanted to vomit. This was gross.

"What? How could someone do such a thing?" Yue said.

"What does it mean be come on of us?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Whatever it is, it's all for Taro." She knew that much.

"Who is the student?" Tomoyo asked.

It wasn't a girl this time. It was a boy.

"Shoot! It's Sora." Sakura said.

And he wasn't supposed to be in the school. How was he here?!

The police let everyone go. Saying to the teachers to let class out for the next say or two.

Sakura looked around for Taro. He was out of the gate already and Vikki was close behind him.

At least, Sakura was safe, for now.

End of 2.


	4. Chapter 3

Card Captor Sakura x Yandere simulator crossover

Chapter 3

After two days everyone was back in school. Sakura loved how she was back. But when opening up her locker, she didn't like being back at all.

**Dead Girl Walking the Halls of HELL**

Sakura looked around and saw Vikki staring at her.

Guess she knows who left her the threatening note.

"Morning Sakura." And there was the reason. "Taro. It's good morning in deed. And I have class." She said hiding the note and closing her locker.

"Wait. Can we have lunch together?" he asks.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. "Why?"

"Because I want to hang out. Get to know you." Was he flirting or hitting on her.

"Um..." Sakura kept walking. "I don't know. I hang with Tomoyo and Yue."

"They can come too." Taro said.

Sakura kept walking. "I'll see what they say. See you." She said running for her classroom.

Taking a deep breath. She couldn't keep this up.

"Sakura." Thankully, it was Jose.

"So, what did they say about Sora?" She asked.

"He hasn't been living at him. They found a closet with a few of his things. He's been living in the school. Or close by it. And they found pictures of the girls showers in with his stuff too." Jose explained.

"This is sad. What did his parents say?"

"Because he refused to get a job out of the house. And so, they kicked him out. not knowing anything." Jose finished.

Sakura sighed. "I feel so bad. He was good at cooking. Maybe he joined was to cook for himself."

"He joined before his parents kicked him out." Jose said.

"Okay. We better get to class then." Sakura said.

"You okay" He asked.

Sakura didn't want to tell him about Vikki. But... "So, how do you feel about Vikki?" She dared to ask.

Jose was quiet. But he sighed. "Not great. She's cool, but, I can't say I would have feelings for her. Not anymore." He mumbled that last bit.

Sakura pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to him.

He read it and looked confused and shocked. "She did this?"

"Yes. Only because Taro, is talking to me." She said.

Jose scoffed. "No wonder she said no to me." He said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. Just keep this to yourself." He said.

Sakura took back her paper and they headed to their classes.

In class Sakura sat down next to Tomoyo and Yue.

"So, Taro...Senpai, talked to me." Sakura said.

Yue smiled big and bright. "And?"

"And he's asking me, and you two, to come sit with him at lunch." Sakura said.

Tomoyo clapped. "Yes. Let's go and have some fun time."

"YES! We are SOO going." Yue said.

Sakura smiled a little. She liked seeing them all happy like.

"How do you think they'll find the killer?"

"I don't know. Might have been an accident."

"If it was, someone would have spoken up."

"Maybe they were guilty of doing it."

"An accident? You don't push someone over off the roof, or hang someone."

"Sora could have been suicidal."

"No way! He loves life, Or loved."

People couldn't stop talking about it.

Sakura didn't want to keep hearing about it.

"Could you please stop. It's bad enough that two are dead. We need to not worry and let the police do their work." Sakura said.

"What was the little squeaking mouse?" Someone spoke.

Sakura looked outside the room where it was the, "fighting gang" group.

It was the five people in the fight club with the couch.

They were the toughest of the whole school.

And they are bullies. Thinking they are better then the rest. Full of crap.

"I was just saying-"

"Don't talk. You are a mouse. And mice don't talk." Said one.

Three girls and and two boys. Really the two boys and one other the girls is who bothers Sakura the most.

"She's talking about death. How about show some respect!" Yue shouted at them.

All five laughed and just walked away.

Yue was never a scary person to others. It didn't involve Taro so she wasn't being real serious.

"Thanks." Sakura shrugged.

"They need to be taught a lesson. They can't be running the whole school." Yue said.

"Maybe Taro could talk to them. He is the president of the school." Tomoyo said.

"Yes! That sounds perfect." Yue smiled.

Lunch would be coming around soon. All Sakura had to do was get through one more class.

Which wasn't the best class. Math.

Sakura hated math. Why couldn't it have been something else.

"You are dead." Whispered a voice. Sakura looked behind her as Vikki walked by. Glaring.

Sakura felt her heart stop.

"Vikki." There was Jose. And Ayano in the doorway.

"Leave her alone." He said.

"Or what? You'll cry like a baby again." She said.

"You are a terrible person." Sakura said.

"Excuse me?!"

"Enough." Ayano spoke walking up to Vikki. "Don't wnat anyone to make a scene right?" She was one creepy girl. But at this point, Sakura didn't care.

"Whatever. Your the crazy one here."

"I'm not the one using my sister's death as an excuse to get more attention from Senpai." Ayano spoke as though she was really threatening.

Vikki walked away without a word.

Ayano looked right at Sakura then walked out of the room.

"Hey, Jose. How do you know her?" Sakura asked. Once both girls were gone.

Jose didn't seem to want to answer.

"Ayano, she said she help me win Vikki's heart. Saying Lara was too far from my liege or type. So, when she helped me with Vikki, she...turned me down. Over that...rich brat." Meaning Taro.

"Yes. And she's threatening me because he is talking to me." Sakura said.

"Ayano is...nice in a way." Jose said.

"What way would that be?" Before he could explain or try to, class began and he left.


	5. Chapter 4

Card Captor Sakura x Yandere simulator crossover

Chapter 4

After class Sakura was cornered by the fighting group.

"Hello mouse." One of them said.

That one was Yuta. He is the leader of the group.

"Yes. A little itty bitty mouse." And that is Mei. She's the more obnoxious one.

And the one just staring at Sakura from behind is Akane. And he's well known for being a creep.

"What do you three want? And where are the other two?" Sakura asked.

Yuta just smiled. "Tell us how you did it." He said.

"What?"

"Tell. Us. How. You. Did. It." He repeated.

" I have no idea what your talking about." Sakura said.

"How did you kill Sora and Ava." Mei said.

Sakura's mouth fell open. "I don't know!" She said.

"I never killed them! I didn't kill anyone!" She shouted.

"If you don't tell us, then will KILL YOU." Mei was vary scary right now.

But the one Sakura was more afraid of was Akane who was still behind her.

"What's going on here?" The voice was Vikki. Sadly.

Sakura closed her eyes.

"We were trying to get her to tell us how she killed-"

"She didn't kill my sister. I saw her with her friends when it happened. Leave her alone." And Vikki walked away.

The three then walked away glaring at her.

Sakura felt her heart slowing down. She was sure they were going to kill her.

"Sakura." It was Yue. "What happened?" She asked.

"You will not believe it." Sakura said under her breath.

As Yue and Sakura walked to lunch to meet Taro, Yue got to hear of what Yuta, Mei, and Akane were doing to her.

"No way! i know all five of them. I'm in the fight club."

"How?"

"I can change clubs if I want to." Yue said.

"Okay. Then why do they think I AM the one who killed Sora and Ava?"

"Vikki must have been spreading rumors. But about Sora. Not Ava. She saw you there." Yue said.

"Then what do I do if they corner me again?" Sakura asked.

"Call for help. As LOUD as you can. i'm sure someone will hear you. In the mean time, I'll talk to Yuta and the others." Yue said.

"Thanks Yue." Sakura said sighing.

"Any time." Yue smiled.

They arrived in the lunch room, where Tomoyo and Taro were sitting.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hey. And this is Yue."

"Hi." Yue shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure." Taro said.

"So, what do we have for lunch?"

"Sakura and I have sandwiches." Tomoyo said.

"And I have money to go and get a granola bar." Yue said.

"Nice. I'm going to get a salad." Taro said.

Everyone was having a good time at lunch.

When Taro got back he and Sakura, and Tomoyo were all in conversation.

"Where is Yue? She really wanted to come." Tomoyo pointed out.

"I'll go and find her." Sakura said quickly. Before Taro or Tomoyo could say anything she was up and gone.

"Where are you Yue?" She asked herself.

"Take him?!" There was Jose's voice.

Sakura turned the corner and saw Jose, Ada, Jordan, the other girl she guessed was his friend Jess, and Ayano.

"Yes. Take Akane. I'll handle Mei." Ayano said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jordan sighed.

"I get you three are CRAZY! But Jordan and I don;t want any part of this for much longer."

"As soon as I get rid of EVERY competition, then, Senpai will be safe. And mine." Ayano said.

Was she the one killing everyone. Ava maybe. But what would killing Sora do?

"Don't care. Give me Vikki, and I'll be fine. But you trying to brain wash Akane and Mei? Mei is easy. But Akane is tough!" Jose said.

"Not too bad. All he needs to do is find HER and kill her and himself." Ayano spoke.

"Same with Mei." Ada spoke. "I'll gladly take on Akane. But what about Yuta?"

That was for sure. "Jordan and I can't handle him. And telling him about Ava and Sora to Sakura was wrong." Jess said.

They did that?!

"Sakura has Yue with her. And Vikki knows she didn't do it. But we don't know who killed Sora."

"It wasn't us three." Jose said.

"There is a forth one of us then." Ayano spoke.

Forth one of WHAT?!

Sakura couldn't take it

She ran for it. "Sakura?" Tomoyo found her in the hall.

"You will not believe what I have heard." Sakura spoke.

But Tomoyo couldn't listen to it.

"Yue is found. And she's in question."

"What for?" Sakura asked.

The police were still around. "For killing Yuta. With the baseball bat." Tomoyo said.

Sakura was shock and aw.

"Come on." Tomoyo lead Sakura to where Yue was being interviewed.

"You heard about him arguing. With who?"

"My friend. I only went to talk to him. I didn't like how he messed with one of MY friends." Yue said.

Sakura looked around. Where was Vikki?

"Who?" Yue was asked again.

Yue didn't answer.

After another thirty minutes Yue was let go.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"I found this." Yue had a note. "It was in his locker. Where the bat came from."

**"You five will PAY for all the pain you have caused. Watch as your friends, kill those you hold dear!"**

"What does this mean?" Sakura asked.

Yue sighed. "I think it means, the other four, are targets." Yue said.

This wasn't-

Then Sakura remembered. Ayano, Jose, Ada, Jordan and Jess.

They talked about Mei and Akane.

Did they kill Yuta?! And Ava and Sora?!

"I mean they are pretty mean, but to KILL them as justice?" Yue said.

Tomoyo and Sakura didn't say anything.

"Yeah." Sakura said softly. She knew who the leader was. And Vikki was in trouble as well.

Wait. HER. Who is HER?

"Is there any target for Taro's affection?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"That's like, every single girl in the whole school. Why?" Yue asked.

How could she explain what she heard and saw.

"Again. He's the reason everyone's, almost everyone, is getting targeted." Sakura said.

"So, the fighting club isn't for Taro then. And Neither was Sora." Tomoyo said.

"Then is there a bigger target?" Yue asked.

Sakura only hoped she was wrong.

**Okay.**

**So, if you can't tell,**

**Ayano IS a Yandere. Like she always was.**

**And she has her YANDERE friends, Jose, And Ada. And they both ARE Yandere's as well like her.**

**Jordan and Jess are friends with them but they don't kill. They more or less HELP with the killing from a distance.**

**And this is HOW Sakura becomes a Yandere. In case no one figured it out.**

**Thanks for reading this far. Stay tune for the rest of the story.**


	6. Chapter 5

Card Captor Sakura x Yandere simulator crossover

Chapter 5

Sakura hadn't had time to talk to Tomoyo or Yue about what she saw.

She was too scared of it.

If Ayano was the one killing everyone. why would she have a reason to kill Sora and Yuta? They were boys. No way would they have gotten in the way of her getting Taro.

Yuta was a bully sure. But still.

"Sakura." It was a friend of Tomoyo's she made a friend while finding them a place to stay and thankfully, one of them leant her or them a hand or two.

"Yes, Danny?" Sakura asked.

Danny is a college student living in Japan for a two year course. He's half way done already and loves being helpful.

"How was cooking?" Sakura asked standing up from her bed.

"Fine. I heard about what happened." He said.

The police came again and this time no one left their classrooms.

After Yue was talked to, Sakura was asked what happened. She showed the marks to prove it.

The guess was possibly during lunch or just before.

Which Sakura and Yue both had alibis at the time.

But the sad news was, Mei and Akane were both missing from school right after the whole thing.

Vikki was found in shock. Turns out she found the body.

"It's going good. I know with everything, will still have classes.

Jose and Ada are pretty helpful when it comes to Math." Sakura said.

Tomoyo nodded while sitting at the table.

"Well, dinner is served." Danny said.

He is from the UK and speaks many languages. He's hoping to be the best cook in the world. (Doesn't that sound familiar, Soma!)

"Mmm! It's so good." Tomoyo says.

"Yes. But anything Danny makes, makes you happy Tomoyo." Sakura said.

Sakura smiled taking another taste.

"I'm glad you all love it." Danny said sitting down.

They ate their dinner with the news reporting.

_"In the latest news, The best school of all high schoolers around, has had now, a total of three deaths. And now just getting back that there have been two other disappearances."_

Mentioning Akane and Mei.

_"With the death of their friend, everyone wonders who could be causing all these murders. The other two in their so called, "fighting" group is being questioned on where they could find the others and who could be possibly target young Yuta."_

The picture of Sakura, came up, along with Yue and Ayano.

Ada was interviewed saying it couldn't be either of us. Thankfully.

_"With the killer still at large and no long leads for the police to go on, they only hope, they'll catch the killer before another death or two happens."_

Sakura swallowed hard.

"If you two need a day out of school I can miss a class for you to have some fun and company." Danny said.

He wasn't much older then them.

Tomoyo really loved him. "Thanks. But Sakura and I should go. We can't leave Yue alone at the school." She said.

Sakura nodded but didn't smile. Why not?

Meanwhile...

Vikki woke up to the school roof. it was vary dark out. But she could see.

"What the-"

"Hello Vikki." She knew this voice.

"Jose?!" He stood in her line of vision. He was wearing black and red. "A tux?"

"Were having a date. Since you don't seem to understand what that means." He said.

She couldn't move her hands. But she was still in her sleepwear.

"How did you break into my house?!"

"Please. Your father can't tell a hack from a HACKER!" Jose said.

"Want some?" He offered her some pudding.

Vikki hated chocolate.

"Fine." Jose ate it. He finished both puddings within thirty minutes.

He then put on something on his phone. "What are you going to do to Taro? What you did to Ava? My sister!"

"I didn't do that. I do know who did." He said.

"Ayano." Vikki had guessed as much.

"Nope. Ada. Actually." Jose chuckled.

Vikki's eyes went wide. "No! Ada is her best friend!"

"He is, was. But she had to go and ruin him. Last year. Didn't you say you'd set him up? And you set him up with Ava." Jose was recalling a prank she planned on pulling to tease her sister and Ada.

But it backfired. Ava said she'd never marry Ada even if she were the last woman on the planet. And she never spoke to him again. Saying they were no longer friends.

"You do remember?"

"Yes." Vikki said sadly. She hated how she hurt him.

"Ada said the same thing to her...before he pushed her off, after taking one of YOUR kitchen knives, and quickly stabbing her in the chest. Like a small puncture wound. Just like what she did to him. But this, WAS REAL." Jose was going all dark now.

The candle flickered slightly. If only Vikki could get lose. She could burn Jose to the ground and report him.

"Burning me? Is that really a good idea?" Jose asked.

He was now standing and moved the table away. Taking the candle in hand.

"Burning if for WITCHES. And we both know, I ain't no witch." Jose said.

Vikki swallowed hard. "Then you killed Sora and Yuta as well, what for?" She asked.

She closed her eyes as Jose poured something- Gas!

"No. We didn't kill Sora or Yuta." Jose said.

Vikki didn't open her eyes. But she could hear the small flick, of a flame being lit.

"Goodbye. Vikki. I do love you." Jose said. And the last thing was Vikki screaming as she burned to ash on the roof of the school.

Back with Sakura, she was fast asleep in a chair while watching a movie with Tomoyo and Danny on their HUGE TV.

Danny smiled at Sakura, and Tomoyo, who slept on his lap.

He finally turned to channel to the news.

_"This just in, the school has been reported on fire. Firemen are at the scene now, and they appear to be recovering a body. We don't know who, but we are now asking teachers if they will cancel school for the week. Until we know more, stay tune."_

Danny didn't like this. "Ayano. What are you doing. Cousin." He sighed. he hadn't told Sakura or Tomoyo. But he didn't want to tell them about his aunt and her CRAZY personality. That was one thing in their so called, "family" that was messed up.

"Please dear God. Help that poor soul. And the others who are left to be targeted." Danny mumbled.


	7. Chapter 6

Card Captor Sakura x Yandere simulator crossover

**Sorry this chapter may be short but I have a few other things to work on. I'll update this as soon as I can. Just have too many other stories I want to work on. And that's like a LOT.**

**At least I'm almost done with a few of them. Enjoy the chapter. I wanted it to be short due to them being out of school. Since most of the "game" is around the school and Yandere's house.**

**But this is about Sakura. So, some fun time and a few things about a few OCs I just randomly added.**

Chapter 6

Sakura headed out of the house for her day of fun.

"You coming?" Jordan asked.

"Yes!" Sakura shouted.

"Be home in time for dinner!" Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo stayed home to wait for Danny.

While Sakura is having a day with Jordan.

Maybe, Sakura can get some answers.

"Where to go?" Jordan asked.

Sakura shrugged.

"You've been living here. You lead the way." She said.

Jordan took her to the mall that was close by.

"This place is amazing!" Sakura said.

"It's the best mall ever. And the only one close by." Jordan said.

"Look." Sakura pointed to Ayano who was working.

"Yup. She's working." Jordan said.

"I didn't know that."

"She and Ada work in the food department. She may not cook like Ada or Jose, but she serves others like an angel." Jordan said.

Sakura raised a brow. "An Angel?" More like a devil if she's the one killing.

"She's not so...bitter, as people make her out to be." Jordan says.

"How so?" Sakura asks.

"She and Ava work with animals. Of did for freshmen year." Jordan started.

"I didn't know them at the time. Jess did. Being a junior when she came. Jess is the top tech girl you could have ever seen. I can't wait for her to graduate. Me, I'm hoping to work in hotels. Like my mother did." Jordan said.

Sakura smiled. "Too bad Ava can't do what she wants. Or Sora, and he LOVES cooking."

"Actually, he sucked from what I heard. He kept too many lizards and snakes at his house. And had to find different ways of feeding them without killing any...rats or mice." Jordan said.

Sakura knew of his, not killing animals, thing. But didn't think it be THIS far.

"I didn't know. He and Lara are normally quiet and do things there own way. Jose and I work together all the time." Sakura explained. "Ada on the other hand, he loved helping everyone. As long as he got to taste."

Jordan laughed. "Sounds like him. But his father was a chef. So, he feels the need to follow in his dads steps."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Jess knew almost everyone in that school. Yuta and Vikki." Sakura said.

"She did. But Jess wasn't friends with everyone. Or anyone for that matter. Until Ayano and us came in. Ada. Jose. And me." Jordan added.

"Is she here? I would love to understand everyone at the school better. Yuta, Mei, and Akane." She said.

Jordan was silent.

"I guess not then." Sakura sighed.

"I could try her. She hates shopping. But I know a place she'll be willing to meet." Jordan said.

Sakura tilted her head.

Jordan made the call. And in no time, with a grin, "Come on. She's on her way."

"Where?"

"To that old ice cream shop." Jordan smiled.

Sakura liked ice cream, but also knew, that the place he's talking about, its actually, Ava's teen free ice cream shop.

Where Sakura and Tomoyo first met everyone.


End file.
